


The Golden Age

by SilvermistFox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anime/Movie Crossover, Comics/Movie Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvermistFox/pseuds/SilvermistFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time can be really cruel at times, however it too can be a precious gift. Kagome was the former human that is given that chance, however for better or worse, she was not often given the chance or opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers! 
> 
> I've decided to try out a different approach to the crossover of Inuyasha with Harry Potter, also I would like to hear from you with who I should have Kagome paired up with (not a fan of Harry/Kagome pairing, sorry). I hope that you enjoy this new story from me!

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
Chapter 1: Timeless**

Time has always been a cruel mistress to Kagome, and since the time when she last returned to the Feudal Era after having finished school, Kagome was never able to jump back through the well again. At first, she thought that her relationship with Inuyasha would blossom and bloom, however it was not the case for her. Their destiny had ended soon after they were married, and was found by Kagome on one of the nights of his longing with another.

Instead Kagome continued to learn, and grew as a strong miko under the tutorage of Kaede, Sango, Miroku and another miko which Sesshoumaru had found for her under request. It was indeed a surprise to Kagome that he had complied to Rin's request, however along with that, Sesshoumaru has conditions of his own as well. It was too apparent to him for quite a long while of the outcome between Kagome's and Inuyasha's relationship. Sesshoumaru told her that she was to be part of his pack, will come under his protection, very much like Rin, and part of his Court. Kagome saw that it was an opportunity for her to get out and travel like she used to when collecting the Shikon no Tama, but was being given a few days to think about it. Sesshoumaru was very prompt to return to the village where Kaede lives for her answer and had brought along with him a new kimono that was gifted to Rin.

Kagome agreed that day, and took that opportunity to leave her relationship behind her permanently, her farewell was short and brief to those that she loved and cared for, not wanting it to be too emotional and distress them, especially when she was already looked down upon for the separation that she and Inuyasha is going through. Kagome understood the mind set behind it, having learnt from the modern time where she originated of the responsibilities of a woman in the past and their roles in a household. The time here is simpler, much too simple where the women depend heavily on a  _good_  marriage,  _and_  a good family background for a happy marriage or comfortable life in their marriage. And for the average women who are poor, depended on the land to provide for their trade and food itself, but not to her, she thought that she was going to be happy with love, a love that made she thought would make a difference to his life. The community is really close in her opinion and very intimate, but in the modern era in which she was from, the idea of a closely knitted community of people has lost its unique appeal to those that stays in the city, and it's only place is in the past.

As Kagome travelled with Sesshoumaru not as his ward but that of a subordinate at first, it took her forever to learn the hard way that her skill was not even close to defeating many other demons alone without expanding a lot of energy on her side. It was through the many years of trial and error that she begun creating her own unique set of skills to fight against her opponents more efficiently, though she was never close to being on par with Sesshoumaru. Kagome always resorted to using her skills as a miko to help turn the tide over in her favor, but usually, that lasted for only a short while. He had expected more out of her, and Kagome too worked hard to gain his approval, that it was not until later that she realized what she was doing.

It was a puzzle to Kagome as to why she was seeking for his approval, which was rarely given or even acknowledged by him. One thing she had not expected even more was the blood bond that he had performed with her under the sacred waning moon that represents all that is positive and dispelling the negativities, making her part of his pack permanently. Her mating bond with Inuyasha formerly had also disappeared with the acceptance of her new alpha, thanks to Sesshoumaru, and she felt free for the first time. He aided her greatly, and the their new bond not only strengthens her and their relations, but also acted as a warning against others that would try to take her away or lay their claim upon her. Even with their bond, it does not mean that his attitude has changed much towards Kagome (at first), instead, it was still as platonic as ever, and it helped in her lifespan being prolonged. Immortality was not something she was able to achieved easily on her own, what with her duties and responsibilities, however her aging process slowed down greatly that time was no longer showing upon her physically, much similarly to that of Sesshoumaru, but she was still considered an infant amongst youkai kind despite the centuries.

Another she came to realize, was that being with Sesshoumaru for so long, too have its' affects on Kagome as she strives to be better, strong, more perfect or near perfection if possible, and much colder in persona. Everyday she learns something new if not better perfect or to enhance whatever skills and tactic it is that she already has. This was perhaps one of the redeeming thing that time has gifted to her.

 


	2. Temporal Alliance

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
Chapter 2: Temporal Alliance**

Hundreds, of years passed as Kagome who became one of the trusted few within the Court of the House of the Great Dog General, she too became a powerful asset that many dare not to offend. It was not just because she belonged to the House of the Moon as a blood bound sister to Sesshoumaru, but also of what she is capable of and the silent threat that she pose to the youkai and demon races. The threat in which she pose was huge due to the many powerful and experienced youkai and demon of both pure and mixed blooded, are loyal to her, and the many that will not hesitate to lay their lives down for her.

Kagome lived her many days and years, peacefully, fulfilling her responsibilities and duties to both Sesshoumaru and herself, but soon that was to change ever so slightly or added onto her responsibilities now she had been informed of a new task at hand. At first, she had been puzzled at first, but due to a temporal alliance that was requested from her for not just skill sets but that friendly tie with Sesshoumaru, they the House of Moon were sought out. Kagome found it odd that he would agree to such an agreement, to work with the mortal humans, especially those that possess the magical touch, she had originally voiced out her queries about working with them, especially with such a shifty "Ministry", however like always Sesshoumaru reserves his answer by demanding her obedience in not questioning his authority over such matter. 

It was as though he was testing her, teasing her even, but Kagome bowed to Sesshoumaru order, accepting his request without another word of defiance against his will. Though she was somewhat infuriated, at the lack of details as to why she was to carry out the new orders for, but thought later that it might perhaps provide her with the chance to explore and see how  _developed_  these wizards and witches are in this modern era to which she was born into. There was still a lot of time to waste until the day that she would finally be able to reunite with her family at the Higurashi Shrine, until then, she had to stay out of sight and out of anywhere in fact. 

Through the years, Kagome would often make trips to her family Shrine without their knowledge, making sure that it was safe from all harm, and making sure that anyone who threatens her family will not come to a good or happy ending. In the past when she was still on her task to complete the Shikon no Tama and younger, Kagome often wonder as to how her grandfather thought that his skills in making protection charm was good enough to repel or destroy a demon, but later found out that it was her fault. Had it not been for the few occasions when he would throw those 'charmed' ofuda at some unsuspecting human, and some in the guise of a human appearance that meant to harm them and attack on the sly that she had taken the chance to destroy the demon that though he had the upper hand in eliminating a member of her Family when her grandfather threw ofuda at the said 'strange'. And since then, her grandfather had been boosting to the family of having the abilities to destroy youkai with those useless ofuda charm and be able to seek out youkai who are in the guise of a human skin.

Before leaving for her newest task, Kagome had left the Shrine with a strong barrier protecting them and those of good intentions to her family, and leaving some soldiers from Sesshoumaru's own troops (with his permission), to better protect her family shrine. It gave her the peace of mind to leave her family knowing that they will be safe from harm should she not be around to keep a tab on the threats that might present itself. Kagome travelled to London with Sesshoumaru by the normal human means, and were greeted and presented to the Minister of Magic as the main person in charge welcomed them almost warmly had it not been for his own fear of them. The air was tensed, as many did not dare to say much to Sesshoumaru and Kagome, as though fearing to offend them, or whatever potential threat that they might present. It was most natural she had thought, as there were no records of much except for rumors of what their kind and her were capable of that sparked fear within their hearts, and not to mention the imperious air that seem to surround them, and their unearthly beauty.

Kagome since bearing the mark of the House of the Moon, took on various traits that were uniquely to the bloodline of Sesshoumaru, for instance her eyes were closely similar to his, teeth and nails that were sharp and deadly. Physically in attribute wise, there were many in which she had discovered more youkai than that, however there were also other fields in which she was lacking, but made up through the hard work and training that she had gone through. It was a pain she remembered, especially when they had first bonded, it took an excruciating pain to her body for quite a while she remembered. Kagome followed beside of Sesshoumaru as her eyes and nose took in every details of their surroundings, finding the place more interesting and different from what she had expected, even shops that sold unusual products that one would usually read in fictional books sold in the normal world where humans, or 'muggles', resides as they put it in their term. 

It was brief, her introduction to the Wizarding world of Diagon Alley, with an even briefer statement of Knockturn Alley before they were left on their own to explore. There were various other things in which that Sesshoumaru would have to see to, but seeing as that it was her first time there and being the two of them, he had stayed with her to explore both Diagon and Knockturn Alley. It was one of the ways in which he would express his affection or even that he cares, but that itself was enough to her in gesture. Centuries with Sesshoumaru had taught her much of his ways of showing concern and affection, which are very much so different from normal or most people, and if she was unable to do just that, then she was perhaps a failure, and one not deserving to be part of his Court or House. Kagome turned into one of the bookshops, interested in looking through the various books that were available as she randomly flipped through books to studying its content briefly, knowing that Sesshoumaru was not too far from her and knows of her location. There were many things in which seemed to be rather tedious, almost troublesome in fact to her, however as there was time before her terms within Hogwarts, Kagome had bought a few books, keen on trying out something different to understand how their magic works.

Kagome noticed through the ages that as magic became a sort of specialty like that of a particular tribal or race and religion skills, they were slowly dwindling down. It was perhaps one of the few reasons why as to this world was created for those who are naturally magically inclined to enter and stay within the community should they feel secure in or needed a place to be who they are without restriction of hiding their 'talents' from the normal world. Though for Kagome, even if this was her first time within, would have to experience this new Wizarding World alone as Sesshoumaru left her to attend to more important matters in their own World, trusting her with the knowledge that she would be able to take care and handle herself well in a whole new territory that might prove to be hostile towards her. She really hated it, to be thrown into these new rebuilding of the Ministry of Magic, there was just too much politics that she sensed going on and hated how she might now be involved with it as well. At least for the time being she was going to be kept occupied with something new that she had yet to try and combine with her already vast skill sets.  
  
Things might even turn out to be more interesting than she thoughts as Kagome continued exploring the place they called Diagon Alley.


	3. Back to School

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
Chapter 3: Back to School**

Though the Darkness was suddenly gone and along with it a great number of deaths, there was the sense of relief in many that their greatest evil was finally dead. She could sympathize with that, having faced one of her own in her younger, more volatile age that she was suddenly thrusted into. As Kagome walked amongst the many witches and wizard, she could still hear the many unrest whispers about how those that remained loyal to the Dark Lord, aka Voldemort, are sure to gather and plot their revenge against those that had fought against them. Fear and unrest still clung to those that have lived through it and Kagome felt it during her traveling and through the lands toward the Wizarding school Hogwarts. She was informed about much destruction majorly in Hogwarts, but saw otherwise when she first arrived. The place was least to say, grand and impressive, and something that she had expected out of a storybook. 

The school year was not going to begin for another few more weeks, however there were apparently a great many things to be done, especially since this would be the first time that she would be teaching younger students, and not to mention some learning of her own as well. Though, the thought of teaching something entirely to the young untrained students yet something so familiar to her, was not going to be easy, especially when it is going to be a trial for not just them, but herself as well. Her lesson plan were not something that she could easily just introduced, there were too many years of learning to it that they would need to slow understand, and also the stamina to keep up. She sighed, thankful for the one redeeming point she only had to only plan for a two years crash course for the students that are in their sixth and seventh years.

There were too many topics in which she could choose from, however as majority of them were already exposed to the working of magic in their own form, she was going to expose to them of the other side of things from her view, perhaps the worse of it even. Then again that might be when she was in the worst of her moods, for now she would have to test them all on their own abilities in a simple game of "Police and Thief", and something that should be familiar to their childhood, but of course there would be a twist to it. The Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall, was rather curious at her lesson plans and had requested for a demonstration, that was after demanded for her to have it changed into something more suitable and less dangerous. Kagome held herself back from rolling her eyes saying that it was harmless and it would help them narrow down to those that could use the extra help to be placed in a special group for further training, to which she had still continued to protest about until out of hearing range. 

The school was packed and back to its usual self where the students flocked to it as though nothing had happened, but Kagome could feel the mood in the air and the whispers that were still running amok and never settling. There were still students mixing fear with paranoia, saying that there are still Deatheaters amongst them and how they should be careful of what they say despite of how their Master had already been declared dead and gone. Before dinner began, her introduction was short and brief, but it caused a stir, and more unrest amongst the students of Hogwarts. They were rather skeptical, as many began talking to one another in harsh whispers of what was to be expected in her new class whilst some of the older ones with more experience were making a pass at their own judgment on what her class would be like. Kagome could not help the smirk that was tugging at the side of her lips as she sat down in an almost grand manner, leaning back as her eyes scanned the crowd silently picking off the few that were there in her mind. Even more so amusing to her, Kagome picked up what was being said about her as she kept it to herself before realizing that there were quite a few already looking at her suspiciously with an air of gloom to which she put on a fake pleasant smile in their direction.

It was a good thing though, that during dinner, her attention on them were cut short when the teacher of charms, Professor Filius Flitwick, engaged her in a conversation on the forms of charms and magic from where she had came from and had tried to gather even more information and absorbing it all. It was interesting to do a comparison and debate on the types that were available and better equipped, and for a person like him was not exposed to her culture, she find it refreshing for someone to have an almost knowledgeable grasp of it. It was not something that one could easily comprehend of the vastness and vagueness of magic in which it had with one too many grey areas that even she was still exploring. Kagome has no wand or planned on acquiring one as were their kind to, already learning that she could easily adapt it with her own ability and way of controlling her powers. She could see that it will soon be causing an uproar amongst the young ones there, especially when they have not met someone like her yet. The children gathered there, were all green and wet behind the ears she could see, very much like her when she had first stepped into Sengoku Jidai after a few months or so. They all have gather some sort of experiences of their own during the Dark Battle that most of them had experienced, and it was better than without any in her opinion. However it could still be rather useless with her kinds, especially when they are more skilled and experienced, not that their own unique attributes did not help as well. 

Tomorrow, they will all be tested and she could already see how most of them would be in a few weeks of pain if not a few days with how fast the nurse being a Witch can  heal them faster and aid in easing away their pains. Nonetheless, it would definitely be interesting sight to see, especially for students that think that they would not be able to learn much more especially after their battle against the Deatheaters, she was going to change their mind. Much as she hates to say it, but lessons with her) was going to be fun in the most painful of manner. Or at least it will be in her own opinion, causing Kagome to smile in dark humor of imagining what the various outcomes for what was to come. 

For now, everything was ready for tomorrow's lesson, and she could not help but to look forward to it.

 


	4. The Golden Trio

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
Chapter 4: The Golden Trio**

Every students that had taken her class, left it class with a number of them heading towards the infirmary and majority of them with aches and pale faces. There was always a constant chatter it being the first week, and Kagome who heard of the many talk regarding to her classes, made her crack a smile at their complaints and could not wait to see the reaction of those that have yet to take her class with much anticipation. Though Professional McGonagall was not all that thrilled, and was rather shock and appalled at the aftermath of her first few classes with many of the students going to the infirmary for some form of medication of sort. Though in Kagome's view, they were not all that badly hurt, just some mild bruising, maybe a few bruised ribs or twisted ankle, nothing serious, sadly the Headmistress did not share the same view kindly, and Kagome had to justify for their injuries with a full lesson of observing with Professor McGonagall.

It was not until the appearance of 'The Golden Trio' that things started getting a little more interesting, mainly her being curious how they would handle her first lesson. From what she heard amongst the many professors there in Hogwarts during the time when they were in the teacher's lounge, it took Professor McGonagall a little more than needed persuasion for them back to finish up their studies, and leaving the remainder of Death Eaters to the Auror. Though that was not what had caught her interest, but the fact that they believed that they had learnt a lot more when out in field where they were fighting against Voldemort and his lackeys, without doubt that she would give them credits for that hard work, how will they really fair in  _her_  classes, was something that she wanted to find out. When they entered her class, Kagome saw that they were the few that sat furthest away from her.   
  
Her class began in an unorthodox manner, one which had them all confused as she led them into her pocket world, to which left many speechless at where they were once stepping through it. Some basic instructions and rules were set aside for them before Kagome pointed her class in the right direction to begin, and with a last warning before she disappeared as the fog rolls in around the forest like surrounding that resembled closely to the Sengoku Jidai in her memories. Everyone was confused, but soon after, they were quick to running for their lives, and then some of them were quickly eliminated when engulfed in flames of blue and they disappeared from where they were. Her first lesson it seemed, gets more interesting each time a person disappeared or when someone screams and spook their fellow classmates that had gotten lost somewhere, it raised a good certain amount of fear in them. Kagome was quick to eliminate those that were the weaker ones of the bunch, and then she turned her attention towards the Golden Trio who was still sticking to one another, one that she easily rectify with her own appearance to challenge.

There were easy to scare, especially when it came to the red head Ronald Weasley and it was obvious that Hermione Granger was the one that threw clever spells that was meant to cause some form of paralyzing effect or even pain that would give them more time to run away. And then there was Harry Potter who was least to say bolder than most, having faced death once, but Kagome would beg to concur of the death that he had faced being nothing as compared to hers. They were not exactly well fitted but it did spark an interest in her with how they managed to stay together and worked as a team. Kagome appeared before of them, not in the form of a human but that of a youkai, closely similar to that of Sesshoumaru's own human version with the lack of a moon on her forehead and the two extra stripes. It was one of the attributes in which she had taken up, especially after her bonding with Sesshoumaru once she had her 'divorce' with Inuyasha. The expressions that she saw on their face were priceless and the fear in them was obvious when she growled at them.

They were obviously very much attached to the hips and work better together, especially when there were two who had a keener eyes for details at times and the other as a distraction. The brain it was the girl amongst them, however she was just still rather lacking, and she had applied nothing much but logic and some analytics base on the current situation. This however was out of their boundaries, her barriers deflects off most of the spells, except for some of their spells that still caused her some pain. Their spells were rather naïve and they were heavily dependant on it, but unlike them, Kagome did not use any spell but mainly her speed as an advantage. They are still young and very much wet behind the ears despite of what they mentioned about the experience of a Wizarding War.

There were a few others left to eliminate off just as after she sent 'The Golden Trio' back, they lasted a bit longer than most people, but nonetheless still very green. Her classes were all rather interesting, and so were a few other classes that involve the Slytherins. They were more interesting in their use of spells and some of them know of 'wandless' magic as per how they called it. She was back to how she looked when she dismissed her class, and as what she was foretold by a few of the other professors, Hermione Granger who was always top of her class and her knowledge is extensive and even outside of the books, was the first few to ask her of her lesson plans, but Kagome dismissed her just as she did with the rest of the class and left it at that.

As always, there were those who had her class, left discussing of what happened in their trials. As for 'The Golden Trios', they were trying to piece together what had happened with Hermione throwing in many of her own theories and some ideas of her own.

 


	5. Change in Lesson

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
Chapter 5: Change in Lesson**

It was always interesting to see how each of them run for the first time, facing the unknown, especially with potential dangers lurking around. There were of course various other kinds of demons and whatnot out there in hiding, just waiting for the right time to make an appearance or plotting an attack. Though the people here in this 'Wizarding World' (as how they called it), have much potential, but they were flawed in being too dependent on their wands and magic, and most especially, their World. It was just so typical, if not something common, to hear that there was always someone who became overwhelmed or obsessed by power and wanted nothing more than to take control and rule over it like a dictator, or command reign over everyone.

It would seemed that no matter what the time period and place you are in, there will always be someone who wants more than just power, similarly like Naraku. Anyway, base on majority of the student's own performances in her class thus far, there were not really many that were outstanding, maybe except for a few Slytherin house members, some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. As for Gryffindor it was least to say, rather astoundingly how much bravery they have but how easily they are killed. So far the longest to remain alive was hardly ever Gryffindor, it would seem that she had her own work cut out for her. It was going to be an  _'extraordinary'_ task that she will be undertaking, but it did brought back much nostalgia of how she had began with her own training under the demonic tutorage of Sesshoumaru. He was a slave driver when it came to training her, there was no room for mistakes or they would have to begin all over again. It was the same when he had her taught in various others art forms, etiquette, lesson in languages and various other things  that were important to know as a Lady of the Court.

These days, it was a lot simpler. The younger ones have just about everything handed to them, every questions with an answer, just about every privilege and luxury of modern times and food that they did not have to hunt for, and being able to sleep soundly. Kagome sighed, the job just got more difficult than what she had first thought, and thus began her first lesson that was planned for the various classes. Everyone were taught from the basics, the  _very_  basics on the few steps and stances to the endurance test that she would place them under. By the second lesson with most of her classes, they were starting to question her teaching methods, for they were not learning much, except about meditation with her saying that they needed discipline of the mind and body. Most were grumbling and many were unhappy with having their house points taken away for reasons that they could not comprehend on their own.

It was until one day that Hermione decided that enough was enough and had confront Kagome about it during one of their classes, saying that she was as much of a hoax as Professor Sybill Trelawney with useless classes on meditation and breathing techniques however, Kagome was unfazed at her behavior and attitude. Though meditation had been a big part of their learning when it comes to divination from what she heard, but there was also a great many other outcome through meditation that they seem to not be getting. Some students were getting better at it, but there were still many who would fall asleep through it.

"Then let's try something different today," Kagome said as she stood, beckoning the student to do the same as she prepared the pocket world that was accessible to only her and to those whom she opens it to, a special skill particular kind of youkai that she had learned and created.

In this place, she feel so much more at ease as her body and posture relaxes more, it was like being back to the past where everything is still in their natural state and rich in just about everything and without pollution. Everything here is so much more alive, with dangers of its own, and that is how she remembered the past to be, they were all part of the eco-system, nature, and this world is needed to keep more than just her memory alive.

"Today you will all train here," Kagome announced, showing to them with a sweep of her hand an obstacle course in which she had long prepared just for them. "With all the meditation that you've done, it should help you in more than just your concentration,"

Kagome was first to jump into the course briefing them as she go through it like a walk in the park, before telling them of what they were to achieve. Many were already grumbling about the course, while some of them were silently fuming and glaring at Hermione for the state and position in which she had them placed within. Kagome had them all lined up and had told them to warm up before attempting it as she had.

"No magic are to be used, and if you fail at an obstacle, go back to the start," she told them lastly before beginning the course. It was difficult for anyone that are still new to such training of course, and she was once like them, only it was easier on them unlike the rough start that she had.

The Ministry of Magic were the one that had approached Sesshoumaru and her in an appeal to aid in strengthening not just a bilateral bonds, but in building a stronger community where they wanted the young wizards and witches of their time, like the Golden Trio to lead the path in bettering their community. They were all soft people, too dependent on their wands, people like these were the next to die in line after the humans, but who was she to judge, she was after all, once a human herself. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All! 
> 
> Just updating a new chapter, I somehow keep forgetting to update this account along with my FF.net account as well. So sorry for those of you who have been awaiting for an update. >..

**Inuyasha crossover Harry Potter  
Chapter 6: Reassurance**

Not everyone excelled in her class, and more than often, Kagome would find herself with much free time to spend under a shady tree where she would grade the students themselves base on their performances rather than on the theory of things. Though, there are a few theories that she would have to give them from time to time just because it was part of the school requirements.

The short time period was not enough for them to fully learn a lot of things, and it did not surprise that there are only a few mere handful that did comparatively well as against the others. And Kagome was more amused to see that where peers of the Golden Trio were excelling, they were lacking in various fundamentals. She could of course, also hear everyone's grumble and complains when they failed and had to started all over again or when they were attacked on the course that she had designed. So much for meditation and the long training to warm up, it was clear to her that they were not at all ready for even the most basic of obstacle course. And sadly, the school does not have what it takes to train them.

Kagome remembered well when some who got tired of returning back to the start, later found out the consequences of her punishment was no different from disobeying the rules. It really was for their own good, and for those who were doing rather well, Kagome gave them a little extra to work on when she attached lead weights to their hands and legs. It drew many groans and complains of her actions, saying she was a demon from hell, well they are partially right and she would give them a smile that sent shiver down their back when they mentioned it within earshot. There were just too many things out there that they are unaware of, and most especially, they have yet to meet one that could kill them in the blink of their eyes despite of their experience on the field and their magic.

She sighed inwardly as Kagome gathered her class planning on dismissing them for the day having seen more than enough to tell her what she needed to know. There was a particular student that shines, Neville Longbottom if she remembered correctly, was doing remarkably well, better than most of his peers. However everyone was lacking in one thing, and that is stamina. If anything, without that, they were as good as stuck in the current condition that they are in aside from being sitting ducks that were doom to be killed in a matter of time.

As the students returned to the classroom of where they came from and saw the difference in time that they had thought spent in the obstacle course. There were various theories in which they had come up with but not many were well versed in them or understand how legal magic being used.

"Neville Longbottom, if I may have a word with you," Kagome called out in a crisp cool voice, knowing well that he could hear her over the loud noises and chattering of his fellow classmates.

The teenage boy looked worriedly his face was like that of a child being reprimanded harshly by another. Kagome gestured for him to come forth towards her table as she walked to the front of her table, lifting herself lightly to sit upon the desk with her legs crossed as she studied him, and saw the way he shivered under her gaze.

"Come Neville, I will not bite," Kagome whispered gently, her eyes glinting with amusement as he came closer to her, stopping not too far away as he continue to maintain his distance.

"Professor-"

"You've potential Neville, and I would like you to join a special class that we will be organizing soon," she said, all the while watching his expressions as his eyes seem to grow bigger with what she was telling him, "Do not doubt my words Neville Longbottom, think about it and get back to me by our next class. If you do not I will take it that you are not interested," Kagome told him, reaching out to grab the loose parchments, silently dismissing him.

He hesitated, unsure of himself as he mumbled a good bye, before turning on his heels to leave the classroom where they had only just ended her classmates. There was still more than half of the time period from her class for her students to relax and ready for their next class. It was not something that they complain often, but more than often left them puzzled and theorize over the time difference.

"It's impossible to bend the spells of Hogwarts accordingly to what she has done, to do so will have a huge consequence to Hogwarts itself to balance itself again," Hermione told her two close friends, "And the only possible way of doing so is by the Dark Arts," she whispered the end of it almost too quietly in dread.

The other two were unsure of themselves, as they looked amongst them and around the courtyard, afraid of being overheard from for fear of the Death Eaters that might still be amongst them.

"Let's just keep an eye on her, Professor McGonagall might not like it if we were to come forth with this without proper evidence," Harry voiced out as he kept a look out for lurkers.

"Just be careful, we will not know what goes on in her classes or that world that she created," Hermione urges her friend with concern, scared for the worse that might reoccur again.

Ron reaches out to clasp his hand over his girlfriend squeezing hers in reassurance. "We'll be fine Hermione, we've faced Voldemort and the Death Eaters,"

"Still…She's unlike what we've faced," Hermione tried to counter.

"We'll be on our guard Hermione," Harry reassured her as they left the courtyard to head out for the next class.

 


End file.
